Frozen Waters
by WorldsApartx
Summary: She was supposed to be accompanying a wealthy passenger. He was supposed to be finding a fiance to take home. The ship was supposed to be unsinkable.
1. First Class

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock's characters. I would be very rich if I did._

_And please review, thaaaanks!_

* * *

**10th April 1912**

_The Titanic. _They called it the ship of dreams, and to be on it was just that. A dream.

Working as a maid in a hotel in Southampton, England, I had got talking to one of the guests, Mr Jonathan Gellar. His daughter, Caitlyn, was my age, and was going to be needing someone to keep her company on her trip to New York City, on the biggest cruiseliner of the time, The Titanic.

It was odd that without knowing me, Mr Gellar had employed me as her accompanist, almost straight away. I did not argue. I was going to be on the Journey of a Lifetime.

Mr Gellar was paying for my ticket, I would be sharing a room with his daughter, _and_ he would be paying me to stay in New York with her until she was ready to return.

My family had put a fund together, buying and making me new dresses, so that I looked my best, and as close to First Class as I could get.

"Miss Gellar, I am Michelle. I will be accompanying you on your voyage." I curtizied, lifting the skirt of my blue-dress slightly off the ground.

The girl in front of me smiled, warmly, tucking a ringlet, which had fallen from her bun, behind her ear. "No need to be so formal. We are going to be great friends."

I smiled at that. I sure hoped so. It was my duty, and I was getting paid an awful lot for it.

"Come on Mitchie." Caitlyn looped her arm with mine and we walked onto the great cruiseliner stood before us.

The top deck was already filled with passengers, waving to loved ones. Of course, my usual class, were on their own deck, below, in the scruffy dresses and dirty coats I was used to wearing.

Caitlyn took her hankerchief out of her coat pocket and waved at her father, smiling brightly. My family were also stood on the Southampton docks, waving at me, my mother dabbing her eyes with an off-white, holey hankerchief.

"This is going to be a trip to remember." Caitlyn smiled at me.

I nodded. "Yes, it sure will be."

The boat suddenly jerked, and we clung onto the railings.

A small boat had hit the Titanic, but had clearly caused no damage. It was famous for being unsinkable.

Our guestroom was nothing like I had ever seen before. Although our suite was smaller and more basic than the others, it was bound to have cost more than my house.

It was a twin room with two fancy wooden bedframes at opposite sides of the room. Laid on them were red and gold velvet bed covers, and a large number of matching pillows. There was a large wooden trunk between the beds, and an enormous dresser at the far side of the room.

Next to the en-suite bathroom, laid a red velvet loveseat, placed on an embroided red and gold rug. The rug had probably costed more than my whole house!

I began unpacking Caitlyn's things, hanging her dresses in the closet. They were ever so beautiful. Each dress was carefully embroidered with a gold or silver thread, which may have been real gold, for all I knew.

"You have some beautiful dresses, Miss Gellar." I smiled as I hung the final one.

"Caitlyn." She scolded, before sighing. "Father likes to think I will bring home a rich man if I wear expensive dresses. I love them, but I have far too many."

I looked at the dresser in front of me. About thirty dresses hung in place. She was right, but I was not about to say that.

"You are welcome to borrow any, if you wish." She smiled. "As much as I love your clothes, I bet you could look a lot more grand."

I looked down at my blue dress. I was lucky if I even looked second-class. It was the most expensive dress I owned, yet compared to the passengers on here, I was extremely out of place.

"I am not sure if I should." I sighed.

"Mitchie, " I smiled at the nickname she had given me, "do not be ridiculous. I am never going to wear all of these dresses."

She handed me a dark blue dress, with silver embroidery. It was tight at the waist with a big skirt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled as the ship jerked. "We must be leaving Cherbourg now, which means dinner will be served shortly. Let us change and head to the dining hall."

I tied Caitlyn's corset for her, as she sucked in her breath. Then I handed her the green dress she had chosen, carefully doing it up.

"Corsets must be the worst invention ever." Caitlyn frowned in the mirror in front of us.

I laughed softly. "I think you may be right."

"I am getting used to not breathing, but I still wish there were any easier way to look slim." She turned to face me. "Now turn around and I shall help you dress yourself."

As we descended the Grand Staircase for dinner, heads turned. I was not surprised. Caitlyn was naturally beautiful.

Her light brown hair always seemed perfectly curled, not needing any hot tongs to help out. It was currently pinned back loosely, with a few curls framing her face. She had given me a matching hairstyle, and I was surprised how different I looked wearing jewels and a fancy dress.

"Good evening ladies." A man in a tuxedo bowed his head at us as we passed him.

"I really hope there are some handsome young men on this ship." Caitlyn smiled. "Or this journey will be a little dull."

I laughed as we were escorted to a table. Then I noticed two young men staring at us. One looked about our age, with dark brown curly hair and warm brown eyes. The other looked a few years older, his curly hair shorter and more tame.

Next to them, though, was another who caught my attention. He had straight dark brown hair and must have been one, maybe two years older. He did not look up. He was just glaring at his plate of food.

All three of the boys had matching tuxedos on, and seemed to be without an adult, as we were.

"Caitlyn, what about the young men over there?" I whispered to her.

Her smile widened as she looked over and smiled at the youngest of the men. He nodded back at her, politely, a smile on his lips. "Maybe this trip will be a little less dull than I thought."

I ate lobster for dinner. If my mother and little sister heard that, they never would have believed me, not in a hundred years. I still could not help but feel drawn towards the third man, who was clearly not interested in anything but the staring contest with his dinner.

"Who are you looking at?" Caitlyn giggled, following my eye-direction. She shook her head. "Oh, Mitchie, he looks full of hatred. You could do better than that."

"I guess you are right." I replied with a nodd, not believing a word that left my mouth.

After our meal, we went for a walk along the decking of the boat. The air was cool and crisp, so we wrapped our coats tightly around ourselves.

"What a beautiful night." Caitlyn smiled. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful the stars were, living in the city."

"I know what you mean." I sighed. "I wonder if one day, we will be able to travel up there. Could you imagine how incredible it would be to travel further than the Earth?"

"One can only imagine." She leant against one of the railings.

I moved to stand next to her. I looked down and saw the lower-class passengers singing and dancing, drinking alcohol. They may not have been in luxury, but on their private deck below, they seemed to be having fun.

"Tell me about yourself, Mitchie." Caitlyn said, her eyes still fixated on the ocean in front of us. "What was it like being a maid?"

I shrugged. "It was reasonable, but I would have preferred a life like this."

Her eyes softened and she turned to face me. "It can be dull being wealthy. You do not need a job or to dress yourself." She let out a sigh. "Father always bought me everything I wanted, in exchange for his absence. Mother died when I was young, so I was often left with a nanny to keep me company."

"I am ever so sorry." I replied, feeling guilty. "I had no idea. I am lucky to have a family who has always been around to help me."

She nodded. "Sometimes I dream about what life may have been like if I was one of the less fortunate. I could have been occupied with a job, had Christmases huddled around a small fire playing petty family games. Though, I am greatful for always having bread on my table. I hope that maybe after this trip, your family will always have bread on their table."

"I hope so too."

She placed her hand over mine and smiled. "No need to hope, as the deed is done."

The cool night breeze whisked around as and we shivered as it touched the bare skin. The moon in the sky only had a small piece left, and looked as if it would disappear any moment.

"Let us retire to our room at once." Caitlyn said, moving away from the railing. "It is extremely cool out here and I would hate us to catch a cold."

She looped her arm through mine and we headed back towards our guestroom. We paused on the deck when we noticed a rather round man watching us, a lit cigar in his hand.

"Good evening ladies." He smiled, his eyes wandering our bodies.

Caitlyn shifted uncomfortably next to me as he walked towards us, fiddling with his curly moustache like a villian from a Sherlock Holmes novel.

"May I join you?" He asked us, blowing out some smoke.

I held my breath, trying not to cough, as Caitlyn shook her head. "We are retiring for a good night's sleep."

"Then let me escort you back to your room." He reached out and touched my arm. I flinched.

"Sorry, but we will be accompanying the ladies." A voice behind us said.

We turned our heads to see the two curly haired young men from the restaurant. Their matching brown eyes were wary and right now, I trusted them more than the large man in front of us.

"Is that so?" The villain with the moustache cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"Yes, it is true." I nodded, lying the best I could. "They offered to at dinner."

"Well then, goodnight ladies." He disappeared into the shadows.

"Ladies." The older one held his arm out to me, the other one looped his arm through Caitlyn's.

"Are you alright?" The younger one asked as soon as we were inside.

"Yes." I nodded. "Thank you for coming when you did."

"He had been watching you for a while." The older one explained. "We noticed him spying on you during dinner this evening."

"Oh my!" Caitlyn gasped, her eyes filled with horror.

"We will inform the onboard police, do not worry." The younger one comforted her. "Now which room are you ladies in?"

They walked us to our room, after informing the onboard police about the situation. They would find the man and warn him not to offend us or any other women again.

"Will you ladies be well?" The older one asked us, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes, thank you so much sir." I smiled.

"Jason Gray." He said, with a bow. "And this is my brother Nathaniel."

"I am Caitlyn and this is my dear friend Mitchie." Caitlyn introduced the two of us with a smile. "Thank you so much for your assistance. Your mother clearly raised you as gentlemen."

"Well if you shall need us, we are three rooms away from you." Nathaniel said with a smile. "Have a good night."

That night, Caitlyn and I sat on our beds, combing our hair and discussing the two Gray brothers who had saved us that evening.

"I do hope we see them again." Caitlyn sighed. "Nathaniel is very handsome, and most kind."

"I hope so too." I smiled, but there was one in particular I was hoping to see again.

The one I had not met yet.


	2. Gentlemen

_Thanks for the reviews and story alerts.. make sure you keep reviewing to keep this story going! Not sure whereabouts I will finish it, but we shall see what happens._

_Seeing Selena Gomez's first UK concert a week today.. yesh!_

_--------------------xx-----------------------------------------xx---------------------_

**11th April 1912**

I was woken by the cool draft creeping under the door of the bedroom, the smell of a cooked breakfast also filling the air.

I looked over to see Caitlyn piling her curls on top of her head, allowing a few to fall loose. She smiled at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I replied, reflecting the smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." She nodded. "I do not remember the last time I slept so well." She stood up and passed me a dress. "I picked this one for you to wear today."

I noticed Caitlyn was wearing a paler green dress today, with silver embroidery. As most of them seemed to, it had a small waist, before extending out into a large skirt. Around her neck she wore a necklace, with what seemed to be an emerald on it.

I dressed myself in the light blue dress she had chosen for me to wear. It was a similiar shape to hers, with matching embroidery.

I fixed my wavy hair into an updo, and put on my mother's locket.

"Now, let us head to breakfast." Caitlyn looped her arm through mine as she had done the previous day, and we left our room, locking it securely behind us.

The dining hall was already full of passengers enjoying their continental breakfast and I was sure we would soon be approaching Queensland, Ireland, our final stop.

"Good morning ladies, I do hope you slept well." One of the ushers smiled as we walked into the dining hall. "Will it be just the two of you?"

"Five." A man beside us interrupted.

We turned to face him and smiled, recognising him as Jason Gray.

"Will you all be eating together this fine day?" The usher asked.

"Yes." Caitlyn nodded. "These brothers are friends of ours."

"Very well." He led us to a table and we all sat down. "Enjoy your meal."

"Did you ladies sleep well?" Jason asked us and he assisted us into our chairs.

"Very well, thank you." I replied for us, with a smile. I could see Nathaniel watching Caitlyn from the corner of my eyes. I then turned to face the third Gray brother, who we had not been formally introduced to yet.

"Oh, do forgive me." Jason turned to his unnamed brother. "This is my younger brother, Shane. Shane, this is Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"Fantastic." Shane mumbled, staring down at his food again.

"I am so sorry for the rudeness that is our brother." Nathaniel shook his head, clearly disgraced. "He has no manners."

"No need to apologise." Caitlyn reached forward to pick up the jug of orange juice. "As individuals, we are to blame for our actions."

"Allow me." Nathaniel poured her a glass of orange juice, and I noticed Caitlyn's golden cheeks turn slightly rose. "Mitchie, will you be drinking juice?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

He poured me a glass. "There we are."

"Thank you."

Caitlyn elbowed me under the table, and I bit back a smile.

"The finest crossiants from France." A waitor placed a basket of 'crossiants' down on the table, before disappearing again.

They looked like twisted-shaped bread rolls. I had never had one before in my life, and I was sure I had never even seen one in the bakers.

"Ladies first." Jason nodded.

Caitlyn took a crossiant and ran her knife along the butter. Then she spreaded the butter along the incision in the crossiant. I imitated her, doing the same with mine, and then the males began to help themselves to the bread basket in front of us.

The breakfast was delicious, need I say more. I sat up in my cushioned chair, and sighed quietly, feeling extremely bloated. It had been a while since I had eaten so much that I felt full, and I was afraid my corset would suddenly burst open and show my bloated stomach.

I caught Shane's deep brown eyes and he frowned, before staring at his empty, crumb-covered plate.

"I hear there is a party tonight." Nathaniel broke the silence, immediately making Caitlyn's lips turn upwards into a smile.

"I love parties!" Caitlyn clapped her hands together with excitement. "Are you attending?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Our Uncle is Captain Smith."

I watched as Caitlyn's mouth formed an "o" shape.

"Will you ladies be attending?" Jason asked us as I finished my glass of orange juice.

I looked over at Caitlyn and she nodded. "We would not miss it for the world. What is a voyage without a party!"

"I could not agree more." Nathaniel smiled.

"Will you excuse me ladies?" Jason stood up. "It looks like we have reached Ireland, and I must go and meet my fiance."

"Not a problem." Caitlyn waved her hand about, casually excusing him. "We must go and plan our outfits for later. Thank you for your company."

Nathaniel stood up with us, shortly followed by Shane. Nathaniel bowed. "We shall see you later."

"Yes you will." Caitlyn promised with a sweet smile on her face. She looped her arm through mine and we returned to our room.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked her as we stepped through the door.

"What colour do you think is Nate's favourite?"

"Nate?"

"It is my new nickname for him. Do you think he will like it?"

I laughed. "I am sure he will. I think you should wear your deep green dress. The one with the lace right down the middle."

"This one?" She pulled it out of the dresser. "It falls off of my shoulders."

"Very fashionable." I smiled. "I am sure _Nate_ will love it."

"I think you should wear this one." Caitlyn pulled out another hung dress, this one being a pale green with cream-coloured lace down to the waist, where there was a cream-coloured ribbon, seperating it from the skirt. This dress also fell off the shoulders.

"It looks like it cost a fortune." I gasped, looking at it.

She shrugged. "It was a gift from father. It is not really my colour, but it would definitely bring out your complexion."

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"That is what friendship is for." She laughed softly, returning the dresses to the wardrobe. "I am disappointed to hear that Jason Gray already has a girl on his arm."

"I thought that you were falling for Nate?"

"Of course I am! I was talking about you! I cannot simply leave you alone when I am dancing with Nate tonight!"

"I am sure I can find someone." I replied with a shrug. "This is your trip and I would like you to have a good time."

"Mitchie, dear, it is your expedition too. We are going to _New York _on the ship of dreams!" She smiled. "It is as much your voyage as it is mine."

Caitlyn and I spent the day exploring the ship, creating other passengers on our way. We were both wearing small feathered hats upon our heads and our thick coats to keep us warm from the cool air.

"It is so wonderful to see such beautiful young ladies enjoying the fresh air." A fairly round woman smiled at us, stopping in front of us. With the amount of pearls she was wearing, she must have been extremely wealthy.

"Thank you." I curtzied at the same time as Caitlyn.

"I am Molly Brown. I am sure I have seen you before young lady." She looked at Caitlyn, who smiled.

"I am Caitlyn Gellar, Jonathan Gellar is my father."

"Of course he is!" She clapped her hands together. "I met your father on several occassions. Charming man."

"Yes, he is." Caitlyn nodded in agreement. "This is my dear friend Michelle Torres."

"A pleasure to meet you both." She smiled, waving as a young, pregnant woman walked past with her husband. "Well, I must be off to have tea with my lady friends. Would you care to join us?"

I looked over at Caitlyn and she smiled. "Yes, we would love to."

We sat in one of the cafes with Mrs Brown and two of her friends, who were also round and a similar age to her.

At the hotel, I had seen women lunching together, enjoying our English tea, but to actually being included was a wonderful experience. I looked across the room to the other lounge, where several gentleman were smoking cigars. One of them turned away from me as soon as I looked over.

I recognised him as the mysterious Shane Gray, who was almost like a stereotypical villian from a book, only less perverted and less harmful, perhaps.

He puffed out a mouthful of smoke into the sky, and it seemed to dissolve into the cloud of smoke hanging over the lounge.

"A disgusting habit." Mrs Brown shook her head, following the direction I was facing. "I know it shows us they were wealthy, but the cigars do reek."

"Oh, definitely. I am so glad Jasper has given up." A woman next to her, who I was pretty sure was called Maggie Clifford, nodded in agreement.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" I stood up. "I just have to powder my nose."

"We will be right here." Caitlyn smiled.

I lifted my skirt slighty off of the ground and walked to the powder room. When I left, I almost had a heartattack!

Shane Gray was leant against the wall of the cloakroom, staring at me.

"Mr Gray." I nodded, trying to pass him, but he stepped in my way.

"Mitchie, yes?"

"Michelle, but Caitlyn does call me Mitchie, yes."

"May I ask why you keep staring at me?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the spot and felt the blush of my cheeks. "Sorry, Mr Gray, I never meant to stare."

"You would not be the first _girl_ on this ship to find me attractive." He almost sounded smug.

"Sorry, _sir_, but I did not say you were attractive."

"But you were thinking it, I am sure."

My eyebrows creased together. "Are we not a little big for our boots?"

"I do not think you are in any position to say that. You do not even fit in here yourself. You know what you are? A _accompanist. _No doubt one from the poor parts of Southampton, living in a slum or something remotely similar. You should be looking up to me." Then he glared at me. "You should be shining my shoes."

I gasped, and before I could stop myself, I slapped his cheek and stormed back to my table.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Caitlyn when I arrived back at the table, which was now empty apart from Caitlyn.

"They had 'business' to attend to, thank goodness." She smiled, standing up.

"Thank goodness?"

"Yes, they were terribly dull, do you not think?"

"I guess so." I replied, slightly confused, hiding my pink hand behind my back. Had Caitlyn not been the one to agree to tea with the ladies anyway?

"I know you may be confused that I put us in this position, but I have a reputation to keep. I am representing my family, and with father's business running smoothly, I feel it is important to be polite to those we meet, especially the wealthy."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Come, let us enjoy what is left of this beautiful afternoon."

For dinner that night, we made sure that we looked as best as we could.

Caitlyn tied her hair back into her usual loose bun, with a few loose curls. Then she assisted me with my hair, scraping it back into a similar hairstyle. She added a pearl-covered grip to my hair.

"It is beautiful, thank you." I smiled at her as she placed an emerald-coloured clip into her hair.

"Pearls look much better in your hair than mine. They just seem to disappear into my wild curls!"

I laughed softly, checking my reflection in the mirror. My family never would have recognised me. I almost looked as if I fitted into First Class.

"Come on, Mitchie, we have a dinner and dance to get to." Caitlyn practically dragged me out of the door as if I was a dog she was taking for a walk.

This was going to be an evening of pure heaven, I was sure of it.


End file.
